For the love of a Lady
by china.teacups
Summary: Just playing around with a new love interest for Jack Sparrow, because hes my favourite character. Its a bit sloppy, reviews and constructive critisism appreciated.
1. Miss Caroline

Freedom is a strange thing. To define it is not only incredibly difficult, but also impossible. What does it mean to be free? No matter where you are, or what you do, you're always restrained by something. Even after breaking out from a prison, whether it is a household or death row, we are still held captive by our emotion, our dependencies and instinct. We are prisoners of ourselves.

Caroline considered this as she sat on the window seat of her room. It was dark out, and millions of stars littered the blackened sky. Stars fascinated Caroline. Having been brought up in London, it was nigh on impossible to spot a single star against the back drop of polluted air. Harsh street lamps and gas lights distracted the eye from the beautiful freckles of starlight that remained stubbornly invisible. But after being shipped to Port Royal in the for her father's work, Caroline relished nights where she could sit with her window open, feeling the warm sea breeze and admiring the stars to her hears content.

She could hear her two younger sisters, Louisa and Catharine, giggling in the room next door. She felt a pang of jealously for their childish naivety. Being 17, Caroline was now considered a perfectly ripe age for marriage. A few gentlemen had show interest- even the Commodore had inquired to her Father once or twice- and although all of these men where wealthy and most where handsome, Caroline felt no regard towards any. They were all painfully boring and dull. She also dreaded the thought of being passed from the possession of one man to the other, like a present. Always under someone's careful watch, constantly repressed and monitored, Caroline felt like she was drowning in a sea of dinner parties and perverted men hiding behind masks of reputations they did not deserve.

"What's the point of living a life, that's not my own?" Caroline thought bitterly to herself. Despite the Caribbean climate, she was beginning to shiver in her thin night gown. Pulling her window closed, she noticed something strange. She couldn't but her finger on it, but something did not feel right. Something hung in the still night air. She felt… watched. Shivering again, she slammed shut her window and padded across to her bed. Blowing out her candle, Caroline hoped sleep would come soon, for the giggling and loud 'shushing' coming from her sibling's room was becoming increasingly annoying.

Sleep came as soon as she's hoped.


	2. Along came Polly

"Miss Caroline! Miss Caroline!"

Caroline awoke to find herself being shaken violently by Polly, her kindly yet currently frantic maid.

"Please Miss Caroline, awake! You need to get out, now!" Polly was shouting, pulling her mistress's sheets back and attempting to lift her out of bed.

"Polly, what on earth is the meaning of this?" Caroline croaked, confused. The night was filled with the sound of smashing and screaming.

"It's Port Royal Miss, its being raided by Pirates!" Polly stammered, and having succeeded getting Caroline out of bed, she had now draped a thin nightgown over her thin shoulders. "They'll come straight to the stately houses, they know that's where the money is. We must leave now!"

Hearts thumping, both women scurried out of the room and along the hallway. Caroline made to head for the stairs, but Polly held her back.

"Please Miss, we'll go through the servants passageway, it's out of sight and will take us out the back." Quietly thanking God for her maid's courage and quick thinking, Caroline grasped Polly's hand and allowed herself to be lead through a series of doors and passageways. She could hear the front door being broken down at the front of the house. The sound of leering men shouting and bellowing made the two young women quicken their pace.

"Damn them to hell," Polly was muttering and she half dragged Caroline through corridor after corridor. Finding themselves in a small kitchen, the women stopped to catch their breath. For once, Caroline was thankful she lived in such a big house.

"How did- the guards not -see the ship coming?" Caroline gasped as her chest contracted.

"Because there- damned pirates, Miss," Polly panted. "They have a nack for- appearing from thin air."

Having said that, Polly walked to the back door and reached above the frame. Pulling down a set of keys, she unlocked the back door.

"Come, Miss," Polly said back to Caroline, holding out her hand. "This way, we'll go the tied up ships on the harbor- it's the last place in the port they'll look and we can hid out there."

"My sisters," Caroline suddenly remembered. "I can't leave my sisters!"

Polly looked uncomfortable. "They're gone, Miss," she said softly. "Your father got them up and out when the alarm was first raised."

Caroline's heart fell. "What about me?" she whispered.

"My thoughts exactly, Miss. He left me for dead too." Polly replied, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Well," Caroline swallowed, straightening up. "Looks like it's just us women then, Polly! And regarding the life threatening circumstances, call me Caroline."

"I don't know if I can get used to that, Miss. I mean, Caroline." Polly smiled at how strange it felt. Caroline smiled back, and the two young women shared a moment in the darkness. It was that fleetingly pleasurable feeling of realizing that you have a new friend. The sound of crashing snapped them both out of there trance, as it was alarmingly close.

Without saying a word, Caroline took Polly's hand and the two women hurried out into the night.

Caroline felt liberated. It was crazy, she could be murdered or worse at the hands of Pirates, but running along the dock in the cold night air, hand in hand with Polly, was intoxicatingly exciting. Her hair has come loose and was now flowing behind her, she had no corset on and the light jumping of her breasts felt unfamiliar and slightly comical. She felt strangely free. She would have threw back her head and laughed, if she wasn't trying to hide from blood thirsty criminals.

Reaching the end of the dock, Polly turned to Caroline. "Quickly Caroline, we'll hide in this." Polly was referring to a large cylinder barrel, probably used to ship bottles of rum. It stood among other barrels and looked as if it was definitely supposed to be there, making it the perfect hiding place. Climbing in, the two women sat closely packed together. Both where quite slender, but it was still a tight squeeze. The sound of pirates causing havoc among the people of Port Royal could be heard a distance away.

"Polly?" Caroline inquired, taking her maids hand and squeezing it.

"Hush," Polly pleaded, squeezing back.

"It just occurred to me," Caroline persisted, but whispering this time. "What if the pirates wanted to steal a ship? Then they would surely come to the dock?"

Polly shook her head in the darkness. "They wouldn't bother stealing a ship. All they want it to drink themselves silly, rape women and kill men. They have their own vessel; they won't bother with one of these flimsy things. And, they won't look for anyone here. No one in their right mind would come here."

"Apart from us," Caroline muttered, gaining a short chuckle from Polly.

"Fancy me, chortling at a time like this!" Polly scolded herself. Both women smiled.

"How long shall we have to stay here?" Caroline asked disheartedly.

"They don't stay in one place for more than a night, normally. When morning comes, I'll sneak out and see if the coast is clear." Polly answered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I'll come with you," Caroline vowed, lowering her head to Polly's shoulder.

**The girls get caught, of course, and I have a few good ideas. **

**Should I continue?**

**Reviews please! 3**


	3. Hello, Poppet!

**Thanks for the really helpful reviews. I've taken into account how flawed my first two chapters where and I'll try to make this one better. Hey, I'm learning! :P**

**I don't own anyone but Caroline and Polly.**

Caroline woke with a start to the sound of low, gruff voices.

"This aint fair!" said the first, accompanied by loud 'slap' noises, coming from his bare feet on the wooden planks of the dock.

"Captains orders," replied the second, obviously just as agitated. "Someone gotta come and get a row boat to take us back to the ship, seeing as that bonehead Newt didn't tie ours up proper."

Heart in her mouth, Caroline watched through a small crack in the wood of the barrel. Two pirates, one tall and lanky, the other the extreme opposite, where just passing where she and Polly where hiding. Polly was awake too, and Caroline could hear her heavy breathing as they waited with bated breath.

The two filthy men continued down the dock, examining the water at either side. They were moving away, and Caroline slowly allowed herself to breathe again. Then, the tall lanky pirate cocked his head to one side, and spun round to face them. He had a revolting glass eye that twitched now and again.

"I smell sumthin'," he informed his chubby friend.

"It's probably you," Chubby shot back.

"No," Lanky persisted. "It smells… nice. Like a ladies perfume."

Caroline's heart was hammering against her rib cage.

"Hold up, I smell it too," Chubby murmured, lifting his grotesque nose into the air and flaring his nostrils. "And it aint me, cause I aint been with no woman tonight!"

"Me nether," Lanky replied excitedly. The two where then creeping back towards the way they had come, coming closer to the barrel.

"We know you're here, poppet…" The fat one cooed errily.

"It's getting stronger…" Lanky whispered ecstatically.

Caroline and Polly where now shaking violently and Caroline felt she might vomit.

Suddenly, the footsteps and the cooing stopped. All Caroline could hear was her own blood drumming in her ears.

"Hello, Poppet!" The barrel was tipped, and Caroline and Polly tumbled out roughly onto the dock.

"Well looky here, two for the price of one!" Cubby cackled, lifting Polly up roughly by her waist.

"Unhand her!" Caroline shouted, struggling to get up. Her slip had ridden up in the tumble and her bare white thighs had become exposed. Face burning, she yanked it down, and the lanky one caught her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Pulling her face to his, he sniggered evilly. His breath was rancid with the smell of rum, tobacco and something like old meat. The aroma of his sweat was over powering and made Caroline feel faint.

"And what do ye have there, gents?" a sarcastic voice met them from the other side of the dock. Cubby and Lanky nervously spun round to meet the glare of their captain, Barbossa.

"Two wenches, captain," Chubby stammered. "Thought they would be clever and hide out on the dock."

"Oh did they, now?" Barbossa proudly sauntered over the men, followed cautiously by the rest of the crew. "And in all of this detective work, I don't suppose you managed to locate a row boat, like you where ordered?"

The nervous twitching of Lanky's eye increased.

"Here's one, Captain," a large African man with short dreadlocks bellowed, pointing to a tied up row boat bobbing on the black water.

"So there is. Men, you know the drill, whoever is not back at the ship by sunrise is left behind. Now of with ya's, ya mangy dogs!" The men cheered, and returned back to their pillaging, having a few hours before sunrise left.

But captain Barbossa had no intention o returning to Port Royal; he had has his fun for tonight.

"Ragetti, Pintel, pull that boat in." Barbossa ordered and Chubby and Lanky. Dropping the women, they scurried to do their captains bidding.

"Well, ladies first," Barbossa hissed mockingly at Poppy and Caroline, ushering them to the row boat.

"Please, sir," Poppy stammered. "You have no need for us, leave us here!"

"On the contrary, ma Cherie," Barbossa remarked. "I've been needing something to keep me cabin warm!"

This earned a chuckle for the now identified Ragetti and Pintel, who has managed the haul the row boat closer the dock.

"In you go," Pintel said, not to gently lifting Caroline into the boat, followed by Polly.

Once Barbossa had grandly seated himself in the boat opposite the two women, Ragetti began slowly rowing them across the dark water towards the large black ship that was sitting silently awaiting her crews return.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Ladies," Barbossa chuckled. "Aint she a beauty?"


	4. Try an apple

"Try an apple, Miss." Barbossa's croaky voice carried from across the table.

Caroline shifted in her chair, and looked at Polly for reassurance. Polly's eyes where narrowed in suspicion, but she nodded. As Caroline reached across the table to take the apple from Barbossa's hand, he dropped it and grabbed her wrist. Twisting it to the underside faced upwards, he examined her delicate fingers.

"Such soft hands," he remarked mockingly. "I thought you said you where both maids?"

"W- We are," Caroline insisted. The captain snorted.

"You haven't worked a day in your life!" he accused. He let her wrist go and allowed her to lower back in her seat. He turned back to Polly.

"You have, though." He eyed her up and down, much to Polly's discomfort. "You have a look of the world about you." He smiled, showing his dirty teeth.

"Since you've taken it upon yourself to kidnap us," Polly said cautiously "Perhaps you'd better let us know what our sleeping arrangements will be?"

"And what would you be meaning by that?" Barbossa replied playfully, biting into his apple. The juices ran from his mouth and down into his straggly beard.

"Morning is almost upon us," Polly went on. "You can surely understand that we need time to… be ladies. Freshen up and so on."

"You both seem pretty fresh to me already." Barbossa mumbled, almost to himself. "Very well, Ladies. I expect my cabin will suffice? There's a trunk of dresses over there, and I'm sure you won't object to sharing a bed." He added suggestively.

"_Your_ bed?" Caroline inquired.

"Aye. And you'll take what you're given and be thankful for it." It was obvious that the Captain's patience was wearing thin. "I'll leave you now, the crews back and we set sail soon." He rose from his seat.

"Keep the cabin door locked, I can't run a ship and keep an eye on every man as the same time."

As he reached the cabin door, he turned back to the two rather disgusted women. "Be good girls," he smiled warningly. With that, he slammed the door shut. Poppy jumped up immediately and turned the key to lock it.

"Well," Polly sighed. "We might as well make the best of a bad satiation. Caroline?"

Caroline sat silently with her hands folded on her lap. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she was trying to wake up from a bad dream.

"Caroline, please don't lose your head now!" Polly hissed, pulling up her chair to her troubled friend and taking both of her clasped hands.

"Oh, Polly," Caroline began to sob. "What shall become of us? Stuck on this dirty ship with a bunch of- a bunch of _pirates!_" Polly straightened up slowly.

"Honestly Caroline, pull yourself together." She said sternly. "This is exactly what those men expect, for us to break down like a pair of emotional women!" Caroline did her best to stop crying. Her eyes where sore and her nose had begun to run.

"It's time to grow up, Caroline." Polly said softly, brushing her hair from her face.

"Quite right," Caroline muttered. She sniffed, and smiled at her friend. "Let's run a bath, goodness knows I could use one."

Caroline had never seen another naked body before. Come to think of it, she had barley properly seen her own. She watched Polly at the other end of the tin bath, the steam making the hairs that has escaped from her bun curl into ringlets and her cheeks turn pink. She was quite beautiful, Caroline realized. She looked at her own body. She was not curvaceous like Polly; she was very petite. Her breasts where small but pert, her legs long and thin. She regretted her lack of hips, and wished her thighs had more shape, but she thought her long brunette hair quite pretty, and her face was pleasing enough. But Polly had character to her face; the lines that had been formed from hard work made her all the more attractive. Polly caught Caroline staring at her and smiled.

"Don't be shy, Caroline." She said, misunderstanding. "Us maids bathed together quite a lot. Saved time and water."

"My sisters would never have dreamed of sharing a bath with me," Caroline remarked.

"It's understandable. They were not brought up that way." Polly offered kindly.

True to his word, there where dresses in Barbossa's trunk. Polly and Caroline chose plain but pretty dresses; Polly's blue, Caroline's a deep red. He even had petticoats and slips. They were a bit big for Caroline's small frame, but they would have to do, and they even smelled clean.

"I dread to think how a pirate came across so many women's dresses," Caroline shuddered.

It was around one in the afternoon. Polly was looking through Barbossa's maps, and Caroline was sitting on the window seat, watching Port Royal disappear into the horizon. She had thrown up twice already; it was safe to say she had not found her sea legs yet.

"I wonder where they're going?" She thought out loud.

"I dread to think," Polly muttered.

Suddenly, the shouting that has been coming from the deck all day increased dramatically and gunshots were fired. Polly ran to Caroline and they cowered together on the window seat, waiting. Suddenly, a cheer went up.

"What's going on?" Caroline whimpered.

Polly listened a while longer. "My guess is there has either been a mutiny, or someone's taken over command of the ship…"

The doorknob of the door turned once, twice, then stopped. Suddenly, a bullet was shot through the keyhole, and the door was kicked open.

A pirate Caroline didn't know swaggered in. He looked rather drunk. His long black dreadlocks where kept from his face with a red bandana, and he wore a hat with three points to it. His eyes where rimmed with black.

"Mr. Gibbs, welcome home!" The pirate bellowed back to someone still on deck. Turning back to the cabin, he noticed the two women cowering on the window seat. After a moment of surprise, his devilish grin returned and he looked Polly and Caroline up and down. He shouted again to Gibbs,

"Well, it looks like I get Barbossa's ship, crew… and his captives!"


End file.
